One More Day
by The X-Woman
Summary: Last night I had a crazy dream / a wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything / I didn't ask for money or a mountain malibu / I simply wished for one more day with you (Spoliers for cancer arc)


Disclaimer: Well, since I mention Scully's name once, I guess this disclaimer thingy has to be here

Disclaimer: Well, since I mention Scully's name once, I guess this disclaimer thingy has to be here. Drat. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Carter the Great, Good Ol' FOX, the Fair Gillian and Dave. This story is developed from my own twisted mind and I will return these characters as unscathed as one can possibly be after being involved in one of these maniac stories.

Author note: I just heard on the radio a song called "One More Day." At first, I didn't see any connection, but my brain makes constant connections between songs and the X-files. At first, this was going to be a fluff, but my constantly churning ScullyTorture obsessed brain turned it into angst before the song was over. This is not a long-winded, 'these are how my last days with Scully where' story, as a matter of fact I don't even mention directly how she died, or when, except the references to cancer. This is not what this story is about. It's about the things Mulder wants to remember, not what he doesn't.

Feedback: Please, first character death story, I'd love feedback on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Type: Alternate Universe / M&S established relationship/ Angst / Character Death / Vignette / Mulder POV / Post "Momento Mori"

Rating: PG-13 (references to adult situations)

Spoilers: References to s5 cancer arc, "Momento Mori"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One More Day"

by The X-Woman

/starlightstudio1121

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If I could have one wish, any wish, I know what it would be.

Not for world peace. Not for my sister to be back. Not for the Truth to be known.

I've spent my whole life fighting for those things. I have lost everything to those wishes, in

my obsession for them to come true. I hate those wishes, for what they have cost me.

No. If I had one wish, any wish, I'd wish for one more day.

One more day to see your face. One more day to crack a stupid pun and see the tiny roll of your eyes, the little smile that wants to come out, but you won't let it. Not because the joke wasn't that funny, not because it would be unprofessional, but because that just wasn't you. Not to outright laugh. You were always one to take things in stride, not to let it interrupt you life, anything from a laugh to cancer. Sure it was there. But, you did not tiptoe around volcanoes. You smothered them, and moved on, not letting them disrupt your life.

And you were sure of yourself as you did it, waltzing over every eruption and hushing it with you professionalism and certainty, letting it simmer to a rest.

But there was one thing that you never did take into account. The fact that every volcano you simmered did not go extinct. It lay there, dormant, a snake in the grass, waiting for your defenses to fall, your back to be turned, before it erupted and sent you sprawling to the ground.

And that one tiny flaw is what killed you in the end.

If I had one wish, it would be to lie beside you again.

The time we had together was too short. Fifteen minutes here, a half an hour there, in a cheap hotel room with connecting doors during a break in a case. Quickly, on the desk, before a case briefing, to soften a need that had, for days, been fighting it's way out. Once, on the floor of my apartment, after we had been parted for too long, your heath again at risk and me states away on a case. We had a need between us that could never be sated, a thirst that would never be quenched. Had I any choice it would have been to make love to you for the rest of our lives, or even to just simply lay at your side and look upon your face for the rest of eternity. But even those short moments we spent together, pulling each other close at any given moment to satisfy the want, sometimes not even completely undressing before bringing each other to that place we needed to be, those moments were the best. When it was just the two of us, no lies, no death, no cancer, no rules. Just the two of us joining as one, and if I had one wish I would want that again.

Just to touch you, again.

If I had one wish, it would be to see another sunset.

To sit on your mother's porch, with you wrapped in my arms, and watch the sun go down.

The love we made in the guest room, quietly and kindly, like it always should have been. The lunch we cooked, dancing through the kitchen, laughing, letting ourselves fall into the other's arms without suspicion, without fear that the other would let us fall. And then, sitting on the porch, our bodies covered only in a blanket, whispering in laughing, stealing glances at the clock so we could be sure to dress and clean up just as your mother walked through the door, so we could smile at her and ask her how her day was, keeping it a secret, everything a secret, love and sunsets.

If I had one wish, it would be to have the strength to scream and yell it, to let the world know.

It hurt us both, how we even tiptoed around your mother, how we hid from everyone, lovemaking simple and to the point, terms of endearment non-existent, the words of love slipping past our lips only in times of ecstasy. Even as I watched you die, fading away before me, fondling your hand in my own as an attempt to try to give my life to you, an attempt to feed you life through my love, I never said 'I love you.' Is that why you died, Scully? Because I never had the strength to say it? To scream it, in ecstasy and pain? To not be afraid?

If I had one wish, it would be to tell you.

If I had one wish, I'd wish for one more day.

One more day of sunsets, lovemaking, cooking. One less day of pain, cancer, and secrets.

One more day to hold your body close to mine, to call out your name, to tell you that I love everything about you...

But it could never be. Because, with one more day, my thirst to be near you would never be quenched, my need for you never sated. I would need you more, and again, for all of time.

If I had one wish, I know what it would be.

But one wish would never do.

Because with one more day, I would know what paradise was. And I would never give it up. And after that day, I would have no choice.

One wish would never do.

Even with one more day, I'd still need one more day with you.


End file.
